Drugs to Death
by Fleeting Soul
Summary: Kenshin is a loner, with a tragic past. This affects his personality, and it also caused him to make the biggest mistake of his life. All he wants is to be loved. What would happen if he can't trust anyone? Who will be there and protect him with love?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin anyhow.

* * *

It was all a whole new day at Tokyo Gakkan Urayasu Senior High School. Kamiya Kaoru, one of the most popular girls around here, along with Machimaki Misao and Takani Megumi. 

"Kaoru!" a high-spirited voice shouted. "It's the lunch period! Why are you in such a hurry?"

"Ah! Misao!" Kaoru replied. "I'm not exactly hungry, just plan to do some studying! I'm not planning to fail this one!"

"Hey, our sensei just said that there MIGHT be a test, or quiz," Misao answered. "You don't have to be in such a rush."

"But what if it's going to be a pop quiz?" Kaoru asked. "You'll never know."

"Whatever!" Misao replied.

"Misao-chan! You're gradually staying behind on all the assignments! It's better to be prepared!"

"I'm hungry, see you later!" Misao said after skipping cheerfully away.

_Still not grown up yet... _Kaoru smiled inwardly to herself. She grabbed her books from her locker and turned around.

BUMP!

"Ahh! Gomen nasai! I was just-"

Kaoru stared up at the red haired figure. "Ahh… Himura-kun! How are you?"

_Oh my gosh! It's Himura Kenshin! The guy who has the sexiest figure/looks in school! I can't believe I'm standing face to face with him right now!_

"I'm fine. Good-bye."

_Not to mention the most coldest person in school..._

And he walked away like that...

"Geez, I said I was sorry!"

Kaoru straightened out herself and walked down the hall.

"Damn it! I forgot to ask Misao if I can borrow her science notebook!"

Kaoru continued walking down the hallway, hoping to find more interesting things. Kaoru was always a curious girl, she was never behind in her studies, and lots of boys liked her! (not to mention how many love letters she gets each week!) But she can never find the right man of her dreams; everyone just liked her, for her looks and her family's background.

* * *

That's the prologue! I think the next chapter will be post up soon by tomorrow... I think. Please support me minna-san! 


	2. Chapter 1: Rainfall and Umbrella

**Disclaimer**: LOOK AT THE PROLOGUE!

* * *

"Argh! How long does that Misao plan to make me wait?" Kaoru yelled to herself.

Just then, a weasel-like girl came running that way. "Kaoru!" Misao panted.

"Misao! Where the hell were you?" Kaoru exclaimed.

"Gomen nasai!" Misao replied. "I was looking somewhere else for you! Heh heh..."

"Misao!"

"Chill out!"

"You're the one who needs to chill often! Your screams and your hyperactive energy freak the teachers sometimes!"

"Ehhhh..."

Kaoru smiled teasingly at her.

"Kaoru!" Misao yelled.

"See what I mean?"

"KAORU!"

"Let's just forget about that! We're better hurry soon, or else it's going to rain! We better get to my house before that happens!"

"Yeah, let's hurry!"

Suddenly, thunder shot out like a fiery rage of a dragon.

"AHHHH! OUT OF ALL THE TIME THAT THERE WAS AT SCHOOL, WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE **NOW**?" cried a loud voice.

"Misao! You don't have an umbrella?"

"Ahh! How can I forget?"

"Misao..." Kaoru sighed. "Just take it out and everything will be fine."

"Yeah!" Misao yelled. "Let's get to your house before it rains even harder!"

They both stretched out their umbrellas and headed out to the cold and lonely streets. It was dark and gloomy, and the tension was very thick, even with Misao's enthusiasm.

Down by the sidewalk, there walked a lonely man, with absolutely no shelter at all for the rain...

"Hey!" Kaoru yelled. She ran over to him to see if he was alright. "Are you o-"

A pair of bright golden eyes glared at her.

"Oh! Himura-san!" Kaoru said nervously. "Don't you have an umbrella?"

"No."

"Umm, where do you live? You might catch a cold like this!" Kaoru asked with concern.

"…."

"Umm, it's alright if you don't want to answer me," Kaoru replied with a sheepish smile. "Here, you can have mine!"

Kaoru offered her umbrella to the dripping wet man. "Here."

"I don't need your pity." He shoved away the umbrella as it landed on the wet ground with a small tunk.

"But, I was just trying to-"

"Stay away from me."

The lonely and wet young man walked away without ever looking back.

_No, I will not give up!_

Kaoru picked up the umbrella and suddenly went running up to him and once again offering her the umbrella. She ran in front of him and raised the umbrella up to give him shelter. "You'll really become sick if you stay like this."

Kenshin hesitantly accepted her offer. Kaoru began to walk away, but was stopped by a cold voice. "What about you?"

Kaoru turned around as she was dripping wet too. "Misao and I can share one!" She said with a smile. "Right Misao-chan?"

"Umm, yeah! Sure!" She replied as she walked towards Kaoru so they were able to share the same umbrella.

Then, out in the drizzling rain the two walked their separate ways.

"Kaoru, why did you help him like that?"

"Oh, it's nothing..."

_Preview for next chapter:_

"_Why are you always treating me like this? What is it that you want? Are you just doing this because of my looks?"_

"_No! That's not why; it's just that, you're always so lonely, and cold. I just want to see the other side of you! There's just something about you, that I-"_

_Everything else was nonsense now. All it matters is that their lips are touching. Kenshin slammed Kaoru towards the wall, and pressed her on it as hard as he could with his own body. His hands went around her waist and pulled her towards him as his mouth landed on hers. He forcefully shoved her mouth open, and explored it with his own. _

_Kaoru moaned with pleasure, this was her first kiss, it felt so sensational, like up in heaven. "Mmhhmm..."

* * *

_

Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! (sings) That's when you'll get the second chapter! (wink wink) 


	3. Chapter 2: Locker to Locking Lips

**D.C. - **Look at the prologue.

Ah! I know it's been ages since I've updated. But don't worry! I will get back on track with this ficcie. This is my first, so I shall not give up upon it! Hopefully all of my readers will stick with me till the end.

* * *

Kaoru gazed intently at her hot chocolate, deep in thought. 

-FLASHBACK-

"_I don't need your pity." He shoved the umbrella as it landed on the wet ground with a small tunk._

"_But, I was just trying to-"_

"_Stay away from me."_

-FLASHBACK ENDS-

Kaoru sighed.

"Kaoru?" asked a small voice.

Kaoru was still engrossed in her thoughts.

"KAORU!" the voice was now louder.

Kaoru flinched with the loudness of that voice. "Yes Misao?" Kaoru looked up at Misao as she was trying to restrain her temper.

"What's going on?" asked the weasel girl. "I hardly see you thinking so much unless you're studying."

"I was just... thinking about something..." Kaoru replied softly.

The thunder outside was still loud like a raging dragon. Kaoru and Misao were soaking wet when they got to the Kamiya Mansion. But the maids took care of them well, so now they were both sitting quietly in Kaoru's study room. It was a bit _too _quiet, especially with Misao in the room.

"Kaoru," Misao said sharply. "I know something's going on, and you have to tell me."

"Misao! There's nothing going on! Why can't you give a girl some private time of her own?" Kaoru reverted back to her cheery voice, hoping that Misao would stop asking her questions.

"Fine, fine," Misao replied with an annoyed voice. "But if there's anything wrong, you better tell me!" She finished her last statement with a threatening voice.

"Hai, hai," Kaoru replied. "Now let's start our Homework."

"Argh!" Misao said with a frustrated voice.

Kaoru chuckled softly.

The next day, the sun was bright as ever. Even though it rained heavily last night, nothing showed the next morning that it rained the day before, because everyone and everywhere was just as lively as usual.

"Megumi-san! Sempai!" Kaoru yelled in the hallways.

The long black-haired girl turned around. She smiled at Kaoru. Although she always hung out with Kaoru and Misao, and she was a much known girl at the school, she was still years older than they are. She was a senior now and she was already accepted by one of the top colleges in America. Just a few more months until she was off to college. She always acted like a big sister to both Kaoru and Misao.

"Yes Kaoru?" Megumi replied.

"Misao was going to come with me, but Shinomori-sensei asked her to stay after class. We wanted to ask you that if you want to hang out after school? Today's a Friday, so we're thinking of going to my place, you know, the usual. So wanna come?" Kaoru tried to say everything in one breath.

"Sure, I would love to," Megumi said with a smile. "Invite some guys too!" She giggled with her vixen voice.

"Megumi-san!" Kaoru yelled with a laugh too.

"I'll be going to class now, enjoy your lunch period!" Megumi replied as she turned around, but then stopped in her tracks. "Did you say Shinomori-sensei?"

"Yeah, I did," replied Kaoru.

Megumi laughed softly. "Misao must be happy that she's told to see him after class. She's been crushing on that guy for ages!"

Kaoru laughed. "Well no duh! But she's always denying it when everyone talks about it. I bet even sensei knows too! But then, he's not very sentimental…"

"Well, we both want Misao to be happy," Megumi said quietly. "See you later!" Megumi was off to class.

Kaoru sighed to herself. _How come both Misao and Megumi both found someone to live for? Misao has Shinomori-sensei; Megumi has Sanosuke waiting for her in America… It's only me now… I wish… that I had someone I can think about everyday also._

A familiar red-head then flashed before her mind.

Kaoru shook her head from side to side to get the image off her mind. But just when she turned around, it was the real one.

"Himura-kun!" Kaoru almost shrieked. "What are you doing here?"

"You're in front of my locker, that's what."

"Oh," Kaoru turned around. It was indeed his locker. "I'm sorry!" Kaoru said sheepishly. She moved out of the way so he can get by.

She gazed intently at him as he opened his locker door.

"A man can't get his privacy around here?" A voice awoke her from her thoughts.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Kaoru apologized once again. She quickly turned around, but made no motion to leave however.

As she heard the locker door slam, she turned back at him once again. He was starting coldly at her, as she was gazing back at him with her sapphire orbs big and wide. It was almost like a staring contest, both tried to hide their emotions in their eyes.

"Gah!" the red-head felt a sudden pain at his cross-shaped scar. He felt blood gushing out as he felt on his knees to the white marbled floor.

Kaoru stepped over to him quickly to see if he was okay. She bent down to help him. "Himura-kun, let me help with-"

The red-head stood up and Kaoru followed his notion.

"Why are you always treating me like this? What is it that you want? Are you just doing this because of my looks?"

"No! That's not why; it's just that, you're always so lonely, and cold. I just want to see the other side of you! There's just something about you, that I-"

Everything else was nonsense now. All it matters is that their lips are touching. Kenshin slammed Kaoru towards the wall, and pressed her on it as hard as he could with his own body. His hands went around her waist and pulled her towards him as his mouth landed on hers. He forcefully shoved her mouth open, and explored it with his own.

Kaoru moaned with pleasure, this was her first kiss; it felt so sensational, like up in heaven. "Mmhhmm..."

_Oh my god! I can't believe it! He's kissing me! My first kiss! _As Kaoru felt his tongue made its entrance, Kaoru's hands made its way around his neck. They were both engaged in their own desires and disregarded whatever was going on.

The red-head finally released Kaoru from their kiss. He started to pant a little, as his hands let go of her waist. He left her standing there, bewilderedly, leaning against the wall, as he left with no words at all.

_I swear one day, I will make him open up to me. He's the guy I want, and no one will stop me!_

_Preview for next chapter:_

"Yeah... I can't stop thinking about Aoshi-sama!"

"Misao! I can't believe you refer Shinomori-sensei as that! He's like what? Ten years older than you?"

"KAORU! Not ten years, about eight... or nine."

"What's the difference?" Kaoru teased.

"KAORU! What's wrong with liking someone?"

"There's nothing wrong with that, but don't you think he's a bit too old for you?"

"Who cares... all it matters is the feeling, who cares about age?"

"If you really like him, I don't have any objection, but are you sure about your feelings?"

"Yes I am sure! How are you Kaoru? Like anyone right now?" Misao flashed her eyes.

Gomen nasai! I know a lot of you are probably thinking that this story might be rushing or something. But please stick to me minna-san!

Reviews!!!! Kindly hit the button, and the next chapter will be miraculously up. XD


End file.
